a million reasons why its true
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: el aniversario de bella y edward, el le dice las razones por las que la ama. SUPER TIERNO


LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A S.M PERO YO RETUERZO SUS HISTORIAS CON MI RARA INMAGINACION, BLA, BLA, BLA, ETC.

Nada de nada......dont wanna miss a thing......A million reasons why its trae.....amor real

Bella y edward llevan casados 10 años, Ness aparenta tener 15 años, ella y Jacob llevan saliendo 4 meses, Edward sigue siendo algo celoso respecto a su pequeña Nessie.

– felicidades chicos, hoy hace 10 años se casaron- bailoteo alice

En la mansión Cullen se realizo un festejo para conmemorar el décimo aniversario de edward y bella, todo fue hermoso, estuvieron la manada de la Push, el clan Denali y algunos otros vampiros y humanos cercanos a la pareja.....

– que les valla bien en su viaje mami y papi, felicidades, los amo- se despidió Nessie antes de que sus padres se dirigieran a una semana en la isla esme.

– no hagan nada que yo no haría- les advirtió Emmett

– Eso significaría que pueden hacer todo lo que se les ocurra e incluso cosas que sus inocentes mentes nunca pensarían- se burlo Jasper provocando la risa de toda la familia

Al final del festejo la pareja empaco para marcharse una semana a isla esme, cortesía de Esme y Carlisle.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, la pareja no se soltaba ni una millonésima de segundo. Hablaban de trivialidades, abordaron varias veces antes de llegar a la ciudad requerida para tomar su bote, afortunadamente Bella ya entendía a la perfección el portugués y podía participar en la conversación de su marido y el taxista que no paraba de elogiarla.

Dentro del bote Bella permanecía callada, pensativa, mirando al horizonte

– ¿ocurre algo Bella?

– ¿me amas edward?

– La duda ofende Bells- ella se inclino de hombros en respuesta

– ¿por que?

– ¿Por qué que bella?

– ¿Por qué me amas?

Edward se carcajeo por la pregunta, a bella le molesto que se riera de su pregunta, ella iba enserio.

– tonta Isabella hay un montón de cosas por las que te amo

Bella se hizo la desentendida y continuo mirando el horizonte, claramente edward se estaba burlando de ella

– te amo por tus ojos

– te gustaban mas cuando eran color chocolate

– en realidad no es así, es por cada vez que me miras a los ojos

– nos complementamos- completo ella

– y cada vez que me dices que me amas

– te amo

– y todo parece estar perfecto

Ellos llegaron a la isla, el la volvió a cargar como la vez anterior. Ordenaron todas sus cosas y decidieron ir al lago de la última vez. Todo ocurrió como la ultima vez se abrazaron con sus cuerpos desnudos juntos, se besaron....

– te amo por como me besas- dijo mientras mordía el labio de bella

Ella soltó un gemido, el la hizo suya lentamente.

– te amo por como me haces el amor- dijo el mientras se dejaba besar por bella

Acababa de amanecer y ellos estaban recostados relajadamente en la cama, ella con su desnuda espalda al aire pero escondiendo el rostro en la almohada perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que creyó conveniente darle los buenos días a su amado que estaba leyendo un viejo libro de medicina.

– Buenos días

– Muy buenos ahora que escucho tu voz _mi_ _bella Isabela-_ dijo con un seductor acento Frances

– adulador

– no bromeo bella, sin ti mi eternidad seria totalmente monótona

– ¡Sin un buen sexo!- se carcajeo ella

– Sin despertar a tu lado- corrigió con una endemoniada sonrisa burlona

– a mi también me encanta despertar a tu lado

– te amo por que tu llenas mis días de color

Ella le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su amado

– te amo por que tu siempre llenas mis días de amor- recalco el

Ella río

De nuevo hicieron el amor hasta en el tocador pero una vez ya aseados bella prendió la televisión y sincronizo las noticias de Washington. No habían noticias alarmantes pero entonces pasaron una sobre un albergue de niños en Colombia, todos ellos rescatados de la calle, maltratados, desnutridos pero aun así con una sonrisa en sus caras al recibir un carrito de juguete de $15 por parte de una organización creada por un canal televisivo para evitar pagar impuestos. Se veían tan felices.

– sabes creo que es hora de deshacernos de los viejos juguetes de Nessie y su ropa, yo también tengo ropa que donar, de seguro a alice le gustaría ayudarme y comprarles cosas, rosalie y esme también van a estar muy felices con los niños, a Emmett le encantaría disfrazarse de santa o algo por el estilo, seria una buena lección para Nessie y de seguro a jasper le gustaría hacernos una excursión por México ya que vamos por aquellos rumbos- exclamo edward

– esa es una idea excelente, eres un gran hombre

– te amo por que tu me hiciste un buen hombre

– edward estas exagerando

– no lo hago bella antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido, antes de ti yo no sabia amar, yo no podría vivir sin ti bella

– Tonterías-dijo frunciendo el seño, ella recordaba cuando fue a salvarlo de los vulturi

– es cierto bella, te amo por que tu eres la luz que desapareció mi obscuridad

– debes necesitar lentes, como es que durante todos estos años no te das cuenta de que no soy la gran cosa

– bella te amo por que eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo

– solo tu crees eso

– te amo por que no sabes el efecto que tienes en las personas, como tengo que espantar a todos los hombres por que se enamoran de tu belleza interior y exterior

– te amo por como nunca te haz visto claramente

– Vamos a cazar edward- dijo bella rodando los ojos, es tan insistente

– Te amo por que eres tan necia- ella choco su mano contra su frente, en verdad edward es insistente

Paseaban por la playa tomados de la mano contemplando el amanecer mientras sus cuerpos resplandecían

– te amo por que eres la diosa mas bella que haya existido

– ¡hey no me robes mi dialogo, tu eres el dios griego aquí!

– te amo por que me haces reír

– Patrañas- rezongo ella

– te amo por que tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho mas

Ella se acurruco en su pecho pero no perdió el contacto con sus ojos, no podía

– te amo por que tu me haces sentir que el limite de la felicidad no llegara jamás

– Te amo por que también me haces sentir que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa mas- insistió

– epa las sorpresitas que te doy, James, Victoria, Vulturis, Licántropos y de mas cosas aterradoras y sin embargo siempre estas ahí para protegerme "mi Batman"- dijo ella reviviendo cada nueva pesadilla

– te amo por que tu desapareciste todos mis miedos, por que tu crees en mi

– siempre, Edward

Ella estaba fascinada con las palabras de Edward, creía que eran una exageración pero al mismo tiempo la tenían deslumbrada

– te amo cuando estas deslumbrada- se río el mientras esquivaba un débil golpecillo que ella le tiro jugando

Ella empezó a correr con el tras ella tratando de alcanzarla, fue fácil, apenas la alcanzo la tomo de la cintura y la giro dejándose caer pero al mismo tiempo protegiéndola del golpe a pesar de que ella de todas formas no se lastimaría y fundiéndose en un romántico, dulce, tierno pero al mismo tiempo cargado de pasión y amor beso

– te amo por como me das un amor real

– Siempre te he amado- dijo ella

– te amo por que nuestro amor es tan real, lleno de libertad, lleno de dar

– y siempre te amare

– te amo por que no hay nadie que sepa mejor que tu lo que es amar

Ya casi llegaban al lugar donde estaría toda su familia esperándolos. Ella abrazo ansiosa a edward

– te amo por como te comportas cuando ansias vera nuestra familia, a nuestra hija

– El fruto de los dos- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos antes de besarlo

– creo que necesitaban mas tiempo en isla esme- se burlo Jake

Bella entrecerró los ojos y soltó un bufido de indignación

– te amo por como evitas descuartizar a Jake o a nuestros hermanos por sus comentarios

Ella sonrío y lo tomo de la mano para caminar hacia el coche, el la hizo retrasarse de el paso de los otros y le susurro en el oído

– te amo por como te pones por que sabes que es verdad lo que dijo Jake

– edward, basta que me vas a hacer tomar un avión de regreso a isla esme

Edward río por lo bajo

Todos en la familia se habían puesto algo románticos, Emmett y rosalie en la cochera, alice y jasper en su habitación, esme y Carlisle en el cuarto de jardinería de esme, incluso Nessie y Jake se besaban en el sofá de la sala, pero ni edward ni bella estaban de humor para presenciar todo eso, su cabaña estaba quemada por culpa de Emmett que para festejar el 4 de julio decidió jugar con fuegos pirotécnicos.

Edward estaba a punto de reventar, todos esos pensamientos, todos los cuartos habían sido tapizados con un material a prueba de sonido, claro que para ellos solo lo minimizaba un 50%...pero aun así todos esos pensamientos lo tenían loco... bella se sentó junto a el y paso su escudo sobre cada uno de los miembros de la familia, bloqueándolos de edward. El le dio un delicado beso.

–Justo a tiempo – dijo el

– Ya decía yo que por algo te habías casado conmigo-se burlo ella – soy tu propia marca de aspirinas

– te amo- dijo el riendo de su necia mujer

– ¡¿me amas?!- dijo bella mas afirmando que preguntando

– Hay un millón de razones por las cuales eso es cierto.- ya se veía como el hacia su lista mental de por que la amaba.......En eso alice bajo corriendo acomodándose la ropa

–bella no le vuelvas a preguntar por que te ama. ¡Es tan insistente!- bufo


End file.
